


Hot Day

by thatweirdotaku



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdotaku/pseuds/thatweirdotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Allen are having a date on a hot day, and things get heated in a different way.<br/>I originally posted this to Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Day

Hot. Humid. Sticky. Gross. These words could all be used to describe the weather on this day in mid July. Ice cream dripped off its cone and slid down your hand in droplets, causing you to sigh and lick it up while your boyfriend Allen Walker, who'd taken you out for ice cream on this ridiculously hot day in the first place, watched. As he watched you go back and lick up ice cream from your hand multiple times, he sighed and admitted,  
"Maybe ice cream wasn't such a great idea after all..."  
You looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Better than pizza pockets, but I see what you're saying. Rather, I lick what you're saying." You responded, licked yet another stream of melted ice cream from your fingers.

Allen bit his lip as he watched you, seeing your tongue glide over your hand, between your fingers to lick up the ice cream. He licked his lips as he couldn't keep from picturing your tongue gliding over a certain area on his own body, though, feeling his cock twitch and harden slightly in his pants caused him to come back to reality and blush. He was in public, after all, walking around with you, which was going to be a little harder now, no pun intended, with the problem forming in his pants.  
"Yeah, it's really hot. Why don't we go somewhere air-conditioned where we can sit down?" He suggested quickly, trying to find a place where he could possibly use a bathroom to get rid of his growing erection, or at the very least, sit down in such a way to make it easier to hide. A wave of relief washed over Allen as you nodded your head.  
"Sure," you said, "actually, my house is only a street or so away. We can hang out there, no one else will be home."  
This caused his eyes to go wide. If no one else were home, would he be able to control himself? 'No, Allen, you will not lay a single finger on her.' He told himself, not wanting to hurt you in any way. Unbeknownst to him, you actually had very different plans.

The two of you started walking to your house, holding hands with one and ice cream cones in the other. You let go of Allen's hand to unlock and open your door, and the two of you walked in.  
"It was really hot out there, and you're all sweaty," you point out to your boyfriend, "Why don't you take a shower, wash off?"  
Allen quickly nodded his head, disposing of the remainder of his come before scampering up to your bathroom to take a nice, cool shower. Hopefully, it would also help his erection leave. As you heard the shower turn on, you quickly finish your ice cream, and creep up the stairs to join him. Of course, you were planning on your sexual advances being rejected, and you were prepared for it, but today, a fantasy of yours was about to be fulfilled. 

You pushed the door, which was already open a crack, and snuck into the bathroom. Allen was under a stream of fairly cold water, you could tell, of course, by the lack of steam, and the cool air coming from the top of the shower. Silently, you undressed, and pulled aside the shower curtain, stepping in. Allen was lost in his thoughts, one hand on his still-hardened cock, stroking it slowly. Honestly, you were very surprised to find him like this. Soft moans escaped his lips, and with a smirk, you pressed yourself against his back, causing him to nearly jump.

"Allen~" You cooed in his ear, letting him know it was you, not an unwanted intruder, "What're you doing in here?" You and Allen both know you know the answer to your question, and a blush creeps onto his face as your hand creeps around to his front, moving dangerously close to his cock. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when your hand moved past his cock and instead landed on the temperature dial. You make the water slightly warmer, despite the scorching weather outside. You'd cool off later, but right now, you both wanted things to heat up.

Allen turned around abruptly and kissed you all of a sudden. He carefully backed you against the shower wall, pinning you there as he kissed you harder. You kissed back passionately, with just as much force, pushing your bare chest to his, enjoying the feel of slick skin on slick skin. His hands trailed down your shoulders, then arms, as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, entangling it with your own. Eventually, his hands settled at your waist, holding it firmly as you in turn draped your arms over his shoulders, loosely wrapping them around his neck. Your fingers played with the longish white hair on his head, and you smirked into the kiss as his hard, leaking cock rubbed against your hip. His precum mixed with the water droplets from the shower, sliding down your leg. You dropped one arm from his shoulders and used your hand to stroke his hard cock, causing him to gasp softly into the kiss.

You ran your thumb over his dripping tip a few times, eliciting delicious moans from him. As revenge, one of his hands dropped from your waist to your pussy, wet from a mixture of the shower water and your own juices. He slipped one of his long fingers into you, making you whimper and push your hips forward. His thumb began to run your clit in small circles, and you let your head fall back as moans poured from your lips, now disconnected from Allen's. He took the opportunity to hunch over and kiss along your breasts, and that combined with the movements of his fingers had you on your way to an orgasm already. His lips clamped down on your left nipple, sucking on it while alternating between lightly biting it and bullying it with his tongue. He felt your walls begin to close in on his fingers, and he pulled them away, leaving you to whine with neediness.

You glared at him playfully, and now you were bent on payback, so you dropped to your knees, the shower stream hitting the top of your head and running down your back as you took his thick, long cock into your mouth bit by bit, until the better part of eight inches was stuffed into your mouth. Allen threaded his fingers through your wet hair, groaning in pleasure as you began to bob your head, your tongue swirling around his tip and shaft every once in a while. You hungrily sucked his cock, looking up at him and making eye contact for a few moments at a time as you blew him. His cock twitched in your mouth and leaked precum onto your tongue, the bitter taste causing you to wrinkle your nose, but you swallowed it down and kept at it, until he was ready to cum. And, of course, you pulled away at the last minute, leaving poor Allen Walker frustrated.

Neither of you could wait any longer at this point, so you scrambled to your feet and he pushed you up against the wall. You hooked one leg around his hip as he slowly penetrated you, the water streaming down onto his back. You wrap your arms around his neck and he kept his hands on the wall behind you for support as he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but speeding up after a short few moments. Ever the selfless boyfriend, Allen reached down and began to rub your sensitive clit, causing you to cry out his name in pleasure. His cock rubbed against your tightening walls, hitting all the right spots. He slammed into you over and over hungrily, his lips capturing yours in a frenzy. Teeth clashed and tongues tangled as he fucked you hard and fast and perfect.

It all built up. All the pleasure built up until the two of you finally exploded, both of you crying out. Allen pulled out quickly, just before thick, white ropes of cum painted your stomach, legs, and even parts of your breasts, the sticky substance clinging to your wet skin as Allen's back blocked the water, keeping it from being washed off just yet. Simultaneously, your juices gushed out, hitting Allen in the hip as amazingly, you squirted. Panting and breathless, as he came to the realization of what had happened, he smirked, glad he was able to give you an orgasm that wonderful. He then moved, letting the stream of water wash his cum from your body. He also washed off, and turned the temperature dial until the water was refreshingly cold.

The two of you shared the shower, washing each other and cooling down, sharing light kisses and playful touches. After the two of you were cool and clean, you hopped out, dried off, and got dressed, going down stairs to grab some ice cream from the freezer and snuggle on the couch while watching a movie. It was a wonderful day, even in the hot, muggy weather. In fact, perhaps, that had only made it better.

THE END


End file.
